


Exfoliation

by keysmash



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Hurt, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael peeled like the worst sunburn Sara had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exfoliation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 403.

After the accelerated removal procedure Self arranged -- _experimental_, said Michael; _untested and dangerous_, said Sara --, Michael peeled like the worst sunburn Sara had ever seen. His tattoo flaked away in thin strips of purple flesh. He slept in a shirt, when someone bullied him into resting, so he wouldn't get skin in the bed.

He kept calling it _her_ bed, _her_ boat, as if she would want any part of it without him there, too.

He rubbed at his arms, through his clothes, when he thought no one was looking. Sara left out her bottle of vitamin E oil, after she finished rubbing it into her back. If they were different people, they could have put it on each other -- but she was trying to be strong, to be an island, and he was just as stubborn. They slunk around, instead, as if their scars were something shameful.

He kept his sleeves pulled all the way down, over his wrists. Sometimes, Sara caught a glimpse of red skin when he reached across the table, but he always tugged the cuffs immediately back into place. She meant to ask Lincoln how long he'd been this buttoned up, this secretive. She'd never known him when he had nothing to hide.


End file.
